Drowning
by TheScryer
Summary: Is the world really designed to hate him? Maybe he can find love...maybe. YAOI. Better then it sounds.... oh and some oocness.
1. Drowning

_**Drowning**_

**D-Chan: Ok I know I have lots of stories to update, and your all thinking 'dude what is wrong with her?' I know, I'm sorry, I'm gonna update them soon I swear!**

**H-Chan: You must all remember that we love you all equally and wish to fulfill all your wishes.**

**Fenris: -grins- Awwww… my poor girls.**

**Flame: -grumbles- Their not just yours ya know.**

**Falcon: -snorts- You two are imbeciles. D-Chan and H-Chan do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Pairings: Kyo/Hatsuharu, Hatori/Ayame, Tohru/Yuki**

* * *

**I'm drowning**

**Drowning in this lonely feeling**

**This desolate and fierce emotion**

**I'm drowning and no one is here to save me**

**Won't anyone pull me from these freezing waters?**

**Will anybody notice that I'm gone?**

**I'm drowning for an unrequited love**

**Drowning just to watch them be happy**

* * *

Kyo sighs and begins to doodle on his notes. He blinks as the paper suddenly disappears from his view. He blinks as his teacher reads over it, out loud. Some girls giggle thinking it could be about them and some boys snicker thinking he's some kind of waxing poet and moron. His teachers' eyebrow shoots up "Mr. Sohma, will you please explain to me why your writing and doodling on your notes?"

Kyo grunts "Maybe 'cuz your class is boring?" The teacher gets flustered and sets the paper down "You'll have classroom clean-up after class." Kyo shrugs. Within the next five minutes fifteen notes end up on his desk. He reads them and his annoyance grows with each one he reads. He finally settles for ripping each one up and throwing them all away. He here's many gasps and whining sounds. He ignores them.

Soon class is over and he sets about cleaning. Uo makes fun of him for a few minutes before leaving taking Tohru and Yuki with her. When he finally finishes cleaning he puts away the supplies and looks around. He spots Hatsuharu sitting on one of the desks. He glowers "What are you doing here you stupid cow?" Hatsuharu looks up "Waiting for you, Momiji left me here, I don't want to get lost." Kyo glares at the floor "Baka ushi, come on, I'll take you back to the main house, or do you wanna go to Shigure's so you can hang on Yuki?"

Hatsuharu jumps down off the desk "Shigure's." Kyo sighs again "Should've known." He grabs his book bag and heads off, the stupid ox following him. They arrive at Shigure's and Hatsuharu goes in to the living room as Kyo heads upstairs to his room. He changes into his regular clothes and head's up onto the roof. He tucks his arms under his head and closes his eye's thinking of the days events.

When he opens his eye's again the suns already setting. He hears a creak to his right. He looks over only to see Hatsuharu "What do you want?" Hatsuharu sits next to him "Nothing." Kyo rolls over to face away from Hatsuharu "Did Yuki turn you down or something, you wouldn't be up here otherwise?" Hatsuharu leans over Kyo "yeah, but he and Tohru were having a make-out session so I decided to come hang out with you." Kyo sits up looking at Hatsuharu confusedly "They were doing what?" Hatsuharu blinks "They were making-out, why?" Kyo shakes his head and sets his arms on his knees and glares at the roof shingles.

Silence reigns supreme for about ten minutes before Hatsuharu stands "I wanna go back to the main house, will you walk me there so Hatori won't punish me?" Kyo nods and stands up they both go down stairs. Tohru sticks her head out of the kitchen "Oh Kyo, you came down, dinner will be done soon." Kyo looks away "I'm not hungry." He slips his shoes on and heads off, Hatsuharu absentmindedly follows. When they finally enter town Kyo turns to Hatsuharu "Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat?"

Hatsuharu looks up from kicking some rock "I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Kyo shrugs "I lied so I didn't have to see them, do you wanna or not?" Hatsuharu nods "That would be nice, that is, if your buying?" Kyo sighs "Yeah sure." Kyo leads them to a small café like restaurant, the hostess sits them outside. They both order there food, both of which are beef free. They eat in relative silence. Until Hatsuharu decides a conversation would be nice "Your teacher was in my classroom telling my teacher about how good a poet you are, she wants you to publish your poem." Kyo snorts "No way, I'm not Shigure."

When they finish Kyo pays and then walks Hatsuharu the rest of the way to the main house. Hatsuharu smirks "Thanks kitten, you're a real doll." He leans in and kisses Kyo on the cheek before walking inside. Kyo gapes after him, and heads back to Shigure's with a pensive look upon his face and lots of thoughts in his head. He slams the front door and kicks his shoes off before heading upstairs. He glowers at his back pack before laying on his bed and going to sleep.


	2. Rescue Me

_**Rescue Me**_

**D-Chan: Ummmm... Review yes?**

* * *

**I'm waiting for someone to rescue me**

**Wrap me in their arms and tell me those three words**

**Where once I was drowning now I can see**

**The destiny fate has laid out for me**

**Someone will come to rescue me**

**From this deep depression**

**So now I lay in wait for them to come**

**And Rescue me from myself**

* * *

**(Kyo's P.O.V)**

I glare at the teacher as she watches me write, I've been ignoring her and such since Hatsuharu told me she wanted to publish my poem. She had gone as far as to contact Shigure, now he wouldn't leave me alone, he kept calling me his little writer or his prodigy. It was annoying as all hell, especially since Ayame joined in on it. Yuki seems to get pissed at me more often and I can't help but wonder if he's jealous. Even the stupid cow is acting strange; he hasn't stopped following me around ever since that first day.

But... that wasn't so bad, the ox was good company sometimes, but he was mostly just annoying. Not that I would ever tell the ox that I didn't mind his company. Just like I would never let anyone see any of the poems I'd been writing. There were only six in total but none of them were any good. Tohru had come across them when she was going through my things. Of course I yelled for about an hour when I found out she had let Shigure read them, and that she had been going through my things at all.

She's been apologizing ever since, I guess she feels guilty for embarrassing me. Suddenly a note lands on my desk, I look around to find the source only to see no one even paying attention to me. I open it.

_'Kyo,_

_If you decide to skip next period come to the roof._

_Haru'_

I blink realizing it's from the baka ushi. I fold it up and begin to ponder how he had gotten the note to me. I look over only to see some girls watching me curiously from the hall and it clicked. He had asked some girls to hand it off to the boy who sat by the door and he had passed it around to me. When they notice I'm looking back at them they giggle and scurry off.

I roll my eye's and start to doodle little zodiac animals in the margins of my notes. When I notice my teacher coming towards me I flip my paper over and begin to copy down what's written on the board and glare at her. She scowls but walks away and I grin in my victory. When the bell rings I jump up putting away my things and rush from the class room. I quickly go to the roof only to find that the baka ushi's already there. He looks up and gives a slow blink "So you decided to come?"

I nod and sit down throwing my bag off to the side. We sit in silence for awhile before he finally lies out on his stomach laying his head on his arms "Can I read your poems?" I glare "No." He looks down at the gravel covered roof "Why?" My look changes to curiosity "Why do you wanna read them?" He rolls over onto his back arms behind his head "I dunno, just curious, you don't have to let me read them." I snort and grab my book bag; I pull the papers out and place them on his chest.

(Hatsuharu's P.O.V)

I blink as the papers land on my chest. I look at Kyo and give a slow smile before grabbing the papers and sitting up. I begin to read; I look up "Did Tohru hurt you that badly?" Kyo shakes his head "I never loved Tohru, I found that out after I couldn't stay mad at her for choosing Yuki, I mean, I was just upset, that she would choose him after all we went through, any 'normal' girl would have been appalled." I laugh long and hard, I fall over from the effort to stop because my side hurt.

Kyo glares at me and snatches the poems "Besides, I realized who I really love." I sit up curiosity on my face "Who?" He blushes "Like I'd tell you." I pout "please?" He looks away "Stop, your starting to sound like Momiji." I sigh "Fine, you don't have to tell me, I mean, it's not like you trust me or anything, and we can hardly call each other friends." Kyo looks at me "I'm kind of sorry that we're not friends, after growing up the way we did and some other things, you'd expect we were good friends."

I smile slightly and sit up "Makes me wonder why we can't be friends now?" Kyo leans against me "I guess we could try?" I nod "You know Black Haru hasn't come out since that first day?" He blinks at me "That's weird you'd think you'd be going off every day after something like that." I shrug "I dunno, I guess hanging out with you has done me some good." He lays out using my lap as a pillow "Maybe, maybe not." His eye's slide closed. I run my hand through his orange locks "It's for the best." He nods.

I lean my head back against the wall I'm leaning on and just continue to run my hands through his hair. He drifts off to sleep and I just watch him for the rest of the day. I finally wake him when the last bell rings. He scolds me for not waking him sooner and then I follow him to Shigure's. Being that's its Friday I have him point me to the phone. I call Hatori.

Hatori: Hatori Souma speaking.

Hatsuharu: Hatori I'm staying at Shigure's for the weekend, do you think you could bring some of my things here for me?

Hatori: Alright, I'll be there soon, I'm bringing Ayame and Momij, so warn the others.

Hatsuharu: Alright, I will, see you soon.

They both hang up. I step into the living room "Shigure, I'm staying here the weekend, Hatori is bringing some of my things, but he's bringing Ayame and Momiji with him." I sit next to Kyo. Yuki glares over at me "Why does he have to bring _him_?" I shrug "Like hell if I know." Shigure suddenly clutches onto Kyo "How is little Shigure Jr. doing today?" Kyo smacks him "DO NOT CALL ME SHIGURE JR!" I chuckle as I watch their antics. Shigure pulls his puppy eyes "I'm sorry, just stop hitting me Kyo!" I pull Kyo back to his sitting position. He grumbles "Baka ushi."


	3. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

**D-Chan: Yeah… new chapter….**

* * *

_**I can hear a heart beating close to mine**_

_**Same in rhythm and same in time**_

_**And when I can't hear it, my heart aches**_

_**And takes me off to a bitter place**_

_**This heartbeat is soothing**_

_**Soft and sound **_

_**And as it gets louder, my heart begins to pound**_

_**I get short of breathe, and weak in the knee's**_

_**Just take away the pain, that's all I ask, Please?**_

* * *

(Hatsuharu's P.O.V)

I look up at Shigure as he ponders where I'm going to sleep for the night. He has his thumb and pointer finger to either side of his chin, his lips perced and a completely stupid look on his face "Well, you can't stay with Yuki, he doesn't like you, Black Haru and Kyo don't get along, and Tohru is a girl so that's out of the question, I guess that means you'll have to stay with me!" He strikes a little pose one hand on his hip the other thrown in the air with his pointer finger pointing at the ceiling. He must think it's a smart pose. I watch as Kyo's eyes widen a bit "No way is he staying in your room you perv, he can stay with me, Black Haru doesn't come out much anymore, so that's not a problem!"

Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru all look surprised. Shigure has to comment "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Kyo glares "Of course it is!" Yuki turns away "As long as you two don't break anything, I don't care." Kyo gets flustered his face turning red "What are you implying you damn rat!?!" Yuki turns back to glare coolly at Kyo "That you two can't stop fighting long enough not to break anything." Kyo visibly deflates "whatever." I give Yuki one of my lazy smiles and grab Kyo by his shirt sleeve "Come on Kyo." Kyo blinks but nods and I drag him up stairs to his room.

I grin at him and stretch lazily out on his large bed "Am I sleeping on the floor or not?" Kyo shrugs "I don't care." He joins me lying on the bed. I turn to face him "You know I like somebody else too." Kyo tilts his head curiously "Who?" I smile and brush some hair out of his eyes, he blushes. I tilt my head and my smile softens before answering "It's a secret, but I will tell you that it's another guy, and he's older than me, but not by too much, he's handsome and he has incredibly beautiful eyes."

Kyo glares for a moment but then sighs "At least it's not Rin like I thought." He reaches up to move his hair away from his face so I won't do it again. I just grin "She's manly enough, but I don't like her that way, besides, she's already hurt me enough." Kyo blinks then murmurs "Sorry." I shrug "It's alright, like I said, I like someone else now." Kyo tilts his head "Do you know if he likes you back?" I shake my head "I know he likes somebody but I think it's a girl, I don't thinks he's into guys."

Kyo shrugs "You never know if you don't say something to them." I smile fondly at him "Yeah, but he's really dense, but it suits him, it's even cute sometimes, if I said something, he wouldn't notice." Kyo's brow furrows in anger "Well he's an idiot if he doesn't like you." I can't help but to put a real smile on my face and not one of my fake lazy one's "Thanks Kyo." His mood changes in an instant, he's smiling again "You should smile like that more often." I snuggle up to him and to my surprise he wraps his arms around my waist "Kyo, the person you like, what's she like?"

Kyo smiles into my hair and begins to purr "HE'S a great guy, always knows what to say, his most attractive feature is his individuality, and he doesn't care what anyone else thinks." I can't help but grin widely "So it's a guy?" Kyo nods "It surprised me too when I noticed." I nod "Kyo, your purring." He laughs "I know, just thinking about him makes me like that, I just wish I could be more like him and not care what others think about me." I shake my head and lift my eyes to meet his "Then don't." Kyo shakes his head "It's not that easy, I'm quick to anger, and people say thing that really set me off."

I cuddle closer wrapping my arms around him tightly "I know, you were raised that way, but you could try to ignore it." He reaches up and starts to play with my hair "Yeah I know it's just really hard not to react to what they say… it doesn't matter, it's all the cats fault for all this anyway." My head snaps up angrily "It's not your fault, its Akito's, everything is his fault!" He looks down at me his eyes narrowed in confusion. I glare miffed at him "Stop blaming yourself, you know it's not your fault!" He just averts his eyes. We sit in silence for about ten minutes until he breaks it.

His eyes slide closed and he sighs "Haru, I can hear your heartbeat." He begins to purr again. I smile "I can hear yours too Kyo, are you thinking of me?" He nods then the purring stops and his eyes snap open "No!" He scurries away. I reach out for him "It doesn't matter Kyo, now come back here and keep me warm your room is cold." He watches me distrustfully. I sigh and wrap my arms around myself "Fine stay over there, I'll freeze." Kyo grumbles and gets up. I listen; the sounds indicate he's getting changed. A minute later he climbs back into the bed in blue plaid pajama bottom and a white t-shirt with black sleeves. He climbs under the blankets.

I get up and change also into a solid black t-shirt and pajama bottoms, then I join him under the covers wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling him from behind. He tenses "Haru, what are you doing?" I smile against the nape of his neck "I'm cuddling, what did you think I was doing?" He stays silent but also stays tense. I push my fingers under his shirt and begin to trace his slightly defined stomach "Relax Kyo or you'll never get to sleep." Kyo tries to resist it but the cat in him mewls loudly.

I grin and continue my ministrations and he begins to purr. He eventually brings his hands up to stop mine and turns sleepy eyes to me "Stop, I'll go to sleep." I rest my hands on his stomach and interlace our fingers. He turns his head back ands begins to drift off. I smile slightly, just a small upturn of the lips and kiss the nape of his neck before following him into dream land.


	4. Lonesome

**Lonesome**

**D-Chan: I'm trying real hard to update, but typing everything up is a long and boring process, The next chapter, I don't know if I previously wrote this, but I'm lazy as hell, so if it's not up soon it's cuz I didn't want to type it.**

**Flame: -grins- D-Chan doesn't own Furuba**

* * *

**My heart is lonesome**

**Cannot you hear it crying out to you?**

**Why don't you see me,**

**When I can see you so clearly?**

**Why do you mock me?**

**I can feel you, but you can't feel me.**

* * *

I grin at the still sleeping cat as I enter the room once again "Wake up kitten, it's almost noon!" He stretches with his cat like grace in the sunlight spilling onto his bed from the window. I chuckle as he begins to purr loudly. I run my fingers through his hair and smile at his contented face "Come on, I made breakfast since everyone went out and didn't leave us any." He pops open an eye to look at me "Do I have to get up?" I shake my head "Nah… I'll bring it to you." Kyo opens his other eye and grins brightly at me. 

I chuckle and head back downstairs to bring some breakfast up for the two of us. I come up to find him laid out on his stomach, legs kicking lazily into the air. He's chewing lightly on the end of a pen staring intently at a sheet of paper. He glances at me before turning back to the paper. I set the tray of food on his bedside table. I lay myself out half-next to him and partly leaning on him. I begin to read it over his shoulder "I like this one, can I have it?" He holds up the paper with a nod. I take it and push myself up to sit cross-legged on his bed.

He sits also and grabs the tray placing it between us. I fold the paper and put it in the back pocket of my tight black jeans. We sit quietly as we eat, he fidgets a bit but so do I. Neither of us knows what to make of last night. I can't help but wonder if I should just tell him. He glances up at me through his hair and I decide right then and there that I have to tell him "Kyo?" He lifts his head fully to look at me "Hm?" I bring a hand up to rub at the back of my neck "I… uh… Shigure left a note saying they wouldn't be back until late tonight, so do you want to go out some where and do something?" I'm mentally smacking myself 'You idiot! It was the perfect moment and you ruined it!'

He blinks at me then smiles sweetly and nods "Yeah I guess we can, better than being stuck in here when it's such a beautiful day outside." I nod dumbly seeing as I'm still off in the land of self-berating. He cocks his head at me that smile still on his face and stands grabbing the tray and placing the silverware on it. When he comes back from the kitchen he kicks me out of his room so he can get changed out of his pajamas and we head into town.

I tilt my head, sending him a cute little smile "Where do you want to go?" His brows draw together cutely as he thinks, but the look fades as he shrugs "Let's go to the park." My eyes widen ever so slightly "Are you sure? Last time I checked you said you were too old for the park." He shakes his head and smiles lightly, just a small quirk of the side of his lips "But you like to go, besides you like kids, why are you complaining?" My eyes widen briefly and I shake my head vehemently "NO! I'm not complaining! Let's go to the park!" He chuckles at me and I feel my heart skip a beat at the sound of it.

We sit quietly beneath a large tree watching the children run around playing. I smile in remembrance of our childhood as I watch a boy teasing a girl. I point "Kinda reminds me of you and Kagura, only the right way around." Kyo grimaces "Don't remind me." I chuckle "Remember when we were little?" Kyo scowls "Yeah, I promised to marry you so you'd never get lost, then Kagura forced me to say I'd marry her instead and she made you cry so I told her I changed my mind and she kicked my ass." I blink over at him curiously "She beat you up for that?"

He nods "She locked me in my room and wouldn't let me out when I called her a bitch, and didn't let me out until three days later when I promised not to sass her anymore, two days after that you met Yuki and forgot about me, so I swore to Kagura that I would marry her no matter what, but I refused to get the ring I had given you back and she really wanted it." I look down at my hand and pull a simple plastic ring with two plastic red stones on either side of a onyx stone off my finger "You mean this one?"

Kyo's eyes widen "You still have that?!" I chuckle, slipping the ring back onto my finger "I never forgot you Kyo, whenever Yuki asked why I never took off this ring I told him it was my engagement ring to you, he asked if you would be mad that I no longer hung out with you, I told him I hoped you would understand, if I had known what Kagura was doing to you I would have come back to try and scare her off."

Kyo shakes his head "It's alright; I had some what of a friend in her growing up. Don't get me wrong, I missed the hell out of you, but I eventually got over it." I grab a hold of his hand and lean in nuzzling affectionately behind his ear "You're a very understanding kitty." He gives a shudder of delight but blushes and turns bright red. "Haru, what are you doing?" I pull away "Whatever my heart tells me to do." He looks befuddled but his eyes widen as I lean in closer. I place my lips on his and watch as his eyes slowly close before I let my own follow his lead. No sooner are my eyes closed than a voice rings out "Fucking fags! Couple of monsters if you ask me!"

Kyo immediately pulls away and flies to his feet. It only takes him seconds to leg it across the playground. I begin to shake with anger "It's been awhile since Black Haru has come out to play." I turn to face the group of boys who had gathered around in front of us. A few of them flinch at the violent look I give them. I slowly stand up and while my jeans to get rid of any loose grass or dirt "Do you have any clue what that means?" I hiss at them. What I presume is the leader smirks "That you're a fucking flaming faggot?" I send a deadly smirk his way "Yup, with a …_killer_… split personality!" A few boys look worried and take a few steps back preparing to run if necessary.

I take one slow step forward and three of them book it. I give a toothy grin and pull my fist back slinging it into the lead guys face. He falls onto the guy behind him; his lip split wide open and nose bleeding profusely. The guy holding him up is quick to drop him and take off running. The two remaining fly at me in their fury. I reach up grabbing a low tree limb swinging back and throw out my feet to connect with their faces on the forward swing. They fall back and I drop down "I guess now would be too late to tell you I'm a black belt in Martial Arts?" They groan.

Black Haru slowly dissipates and I rub my head "Hmrph." I take off running in the direction I had seen Kyo run in "Why do you leave my heart so lonesome Kyo?"


End file.
